


The Last Meeting

by geethr75



Series: Meetings [7]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75





	The Last Meeting

Vasusena splashed water over himself, washing off the blood and the tears. Dharma had left, but he still could feel the arms that held him tight. Somehow, his brother’s visit had calmed him. He was almost certain of what it portended; almost certain that he would not see another sunset. But somehow it did not matter. He would be with his brother and his father. 

He reached without turning to take the towel that was nearby. He was startled as someone wrapped it around him from behind. He stiffened as he saw the arms that were rubbing him dry. Then he sighed. He was not feeling up to this, thought he. Not visits from divine beings who did not follow the normal rules.

A chuckle confirmed that the visitor was aware of his thoughts. 

“Must you laugh, Krishna?” asked Vasusena as he snatched the towel from the dark arms that held it.

“I am not laughing at you,” responded Krishna.

Vasusena lifted a skeptical eyebrow, but said nothing as he moved to the corner to change his clothes. “You could at least turn around.”

Krishna complied, remarking. “I would still see, and it’s not as if I haven’t seen it all.”

“I still would like you to turn around. And I wouldn’t know what you are seeing when you have my back to me,” said Vasusena drily.

“Shall I describe what I am seeing?” asked Krishna and got hit on the back of his head by a balled up wet towel.

“Thanks,” said Krishna, rubbing the back of his head.

Vasusena sighed. “Stop being a drama queen,” said he.

Krishna chuckled. “Look who’s talking!” mocked he.

“Allow me my little pleasures,” said Vasusena. He was feeling more content now that he had clean clothes on.

Krishna turned to face him. “When have I ever interfered in your little pleasures?”

“Or in my life, for that matter,” said Vasusena. “And since you have deemed it unnecessary to bother about me or my life ever, I see no reason for your presence here now.”

“Do you want me to go?” asked Krishna, his voice quiet.

Vasusena found himself unable to look away from Krishna’s eyes.

“Vasusena?” Krishna prompted.

He wrenched his gaze away. “What were you laughing at, earlier?”

“Myself,” said Krishna softly.

“Oh,” he was nonplussed. “Why?”

Krishna shrugged, but did not reply. “Do you want me to go?” he asked again.

“Stay if you want,” said Vasusena. “It doesn’t make any difference to me.”

“Doesn’t it?” 

Vasusena was startled to find that Krishna was standing close to him, his face inches away from Vasusena’s. 

He looked down. “No, it doesn’t.” said he.

“You’re stubborn. I’ll give you that.” Said Krishna as he walked to the other side of the tent.

Vasusena raised his eyes to look at him. Krishna stood near the entrance to the tent, staring out. He seemed oblivious to the fact that someone might see him. But then, thought Vasusena, they probably won’t unless he wants them to. 

Is he even here in reality? He wondered. Am I just imagining all this? Or is Krishna just weaving an illusion?

“I am here for real, I assure you,” said Krishna quietly. “But it is up to you now, Vasusena. I cannot be here if I am not wanted.”

Vasusena felt a lump rise in his throat. He swallowed. He was going to die tomorrow, thought he. His life was ending. He had no wish for company tonight. He did not want to be alone tonight.

He sat on his bed. He wished he could see his parents. He longed to see his wife. He wanted to beg their forgiveness. And the forgiveness of his brothers and that of his sons too. If not for him, they would all be alive today. His parents wouldn’t have been left childless. His wife would not have been left a widow without sons. He was hardly aware of the tears trickling down his cheeks.

Krishna made a sound that might have been a strangled sob as he strode to Vasusena and took him in his arms. 

“Do you wish to see them?” he asked.

Vasusena smiled even through his tears. Krishna would do it too, thought he. He would do this for Vasusena who had ever opposed him. With a sigh, he shook his head even as his arms crept round the other man.

“No,” said he. “It is too late for apologies and farewells.”

Krishna’s arms tightened around him. “Forgive me for what I might have to do tomorrow,” said he, his voice intense.

Vasusena raised his head and looked at Krishna. He smiled sadly. “We both made our choices. There is no place for apologies or forgiveness now.” He lifted his hand and cupped Krishna’s face. “Sometimes, I wish I had never fallen in love with you.”

Krishna turned his face to kiss his palm. “I am glad you did.”

They looked at each other for a long moment. Neither knew who moved first, but their lips met and held. They clung to each other with desperate urgency.

Whatever was going to happen, thought Vasusena, this was one act he knew he would never regret.


End file.
